phasefandomcom-20200213-history
Dean Winchester
Overview Character Name: Dean Winchester Series/Fandom: Supernatural Original or Alternate: Original canon Age: 29 Appearance: Average height and weight, a little stocky due to what he eats, brown hair (sometimes it looks grayish, depending on the light), often wearing his black leather jacket, blue-green eyes Personality: Dean is typically a ruthless and aggressive individual, especially when he is hunting, a task which he approaches euphorically. He passionately despises what he hunts, especially demons, and is prepared to kill without question more often than not, unlike his brother. However, despite these traits, Dean is very laid-back and well-disposed when not on the hunt, and he values the safety of his family and innocent civilians above all else, even his own life. Though on occasion he can be somewhat impulsive and/or arrogant, Dean is both extremely intelligent and competent, and the only situations in which he exhibits irrational behavior is when his family is threatened. Dean enjoys the uncomplicated things in life, such as good food and television. He almost constantly displays some level of humorous behavior, and he frequently makes light of tense situations, often making inappropriate jokes or using sexual innuendo. He sometimes appears foolish due to this habit, but it has been entailed that this is merely his means of dealing with the stress of hunting. He attempts to be something of a womanizer, but has been in love with at least one woman. He has the capacity to become close with a woman, however, and it has been suggested on occasion throughout the series that this is what Dean truly desires, a normal life, with a wife, children and a regular job. After he was extracted from Hell by Castiel, Dean began to exhibit noticeable anxiety and experience chronic, abominable nightmares of his experience there, apparently every time he closes his eyes. He at first denied remembering anything of his time in Hell, but eventually he confessed to his brother that he did in fact remember every detail, but rejected any discussion about it, either not wishing to burden his brother with his pain or not wanting to live over the details of the "indescribable things" he saw. It is later revealed he not only saw terrible things, but was tortured (in Hell time) for around forty years. However, he also states, despite his strength to last thirty years without torturing other souls so as to escape the torment himself, he finally broke down and took on the role of torturer himself, torturing countless souls, before he was resurrected by Castiel. Dean's experience in Hell left a profound mark on him. He exhibits extreme grief and guilt, both for his actions and for the fact that he eventually gave in. Due to this, he believes he was unworthy of rescue. He has also explained to his brother that he wishes he couldn't feel anything, as the sorrow he feels is so overwhelming. World Segment: Well, Sam and Dean are on the road a lot in the Chevy Impala, so, um...the entire United States? They never really do stay in one place for too long, for there's evil lurking all over the country. Canon History Prior to the Events of the Show Plot Stuff Birthday: January 24th Mother: Mary Winchester Grandfather: Samuel Campbell (Sam being named after him) Grandmother: Deanna Campbell (it's obvious that Dean was named after her) Dean's Younger Days: In "A Very Supernatural Christmas," the necklace is revealed to have been a gift from Sam on Christmas Day, 1991. The amulet was originally meant for John, and obtained from Bobby Singer, but after their father failed to come home for Christmas (as often), Sam gave it to Dean instead, saying "Dad lied to me; I want you to have it," and because Dean had tried to give him a good Christmas. In episode "Something Wicked," Dean had slipped up in watching over his kid brother. Instead of watching little Sammy, he was playing some arcade video game when a Shtriga (a type of witch that feeds off the life essences of young children) came for Sam. John Winchester came in time to save Sam from becoming very sick. He killed his very first monster at the age of 16. In "After School Special", in his teens, Dean didn't even want to be in that high school while Dad was away. (Dean was never really a school kid to begin with, ever.) He was a real young buck then, and scored on this chick there. He also got pissed once he found out that there was a bully picking on his brother. Dean also had a girlfriend, Amanda, although he gets uncomfortable when she wants him to meet her parents. When she catches him cheating on her with another girl, she challenges him, charging that his 'cool' persona is a cover for his loneliness. Main Plot Stuffs About Dean in SEASON ONE Some of the monsters/supernatural stuff that Dean and Sam faced: Meg (demon), Azazel (AKA Mr. Yellow Eyes, a big boss demon), a shape shifter, a Wendigo, a band of vampires, and a ghost lady who killed guys who offered to take her to her house. Allies?: John Winchester, Bobby Singer -Season 1 begins with Dean (age 26) hunting down monsters, evil spirits, and the like with his father, John Winchester. Dad goes missing. Dean goes to look for Sammy at Stanford University. Sam was reluctant throughout the first episode...up until he sees his girlfriend Jessica bleeding and burning up on a ceiling. Sam abandons his dream of succeeding in law school at Stanford University to go on the road with Dean--to avenge Jessica's killer. -In the "Wendigo" episode, Dean explained that their dad's notebook--filled with information on different monsters, spirits, and other supernatural stuff--was all that they had of him now. He got to believing this was because maybe Dad wanted to pick up from where he left off in saving people and hunting evil. -Due to Sam's recklessness during hunts later on, Dean started to worry about his brother's health. The guilt over Sam's premonition dream of Jessica getting killed a few days before the event actually happens just messed him up real bad. -In the episode "Skin", Dean and Sam go to St. Louis, Missouri (hey, that's where Sam went to college at) to find and kill a shape shifter who's been causing a string of murders in the area. The shape shifter at one point turns into Dean, and goes to hit it up with one of Sam's friends from his college. This particular shape shifter ahead would make police believe that Dean Winchester was responsible for the murders. -In the episode "Home", Dean was starting to get really freaked out by Sam's psychic abilities. Sam had a nightmare about a woman screaming for help in the old house they and their father used to live in. A violent poltergeist was endangering anyone in the house, and that's when both Winchester brothers saw the spirit of Mary, their mother. To protect both her sons, she sacrificed her spirit and both hers and the poltergeist's spirits canceled each other out in the end. -At one point of the season, Sam goes off on his own after a personal and heated argument with Dean to go look for their father. (This episode introduces the demon Meg, by the way.) Dean meanwhile stays in this town to try and safe all the future couples of the world from being sacrificed to a "fugly" looking scarecrow. -John Winchester finally got to contacting his boys, and Dean at the time was so desperate to seek Dad's approval. Meanwhile Sam still has that resentfulness against him of getting kicked out of his own home, despite being John's favorite son. Dean of course couldn't bare to see them fight. John reveals to Sam and Dean on why he was gone for a while; he had been tracking the demon that had killed their mother, AND Sam's girlfriend. -Season 1 ends with the boys getting into a car accident in a collision with a big truck in the middle of a freeway. A demonically possessed driver was the one who rammed the truck into the 1967 Chevy Impala, loaned to Dean by John. Main Plot Stuffs About Dean in SEASON TWO Some of the monsters/supernatural stuff Dean and Sam faced: a reaper, ANOTHER shape shifter, an illness that turned civilians into killers, a vampire slayer who was killing the wrong vampires, and a trickster New Allies: Elle, Jo, and Ash at this roadhouse in the middle of nowhere who were a good source of information when it came to the Winchester brothers' line of work, Bobby Singer (he comes back) 'cause he's an old friend of the family -Begins right from the aftermath of the car accident. They all end up surviving the car wreck and are transported to a hospital. In the episode "In My Time of Dying", Dean had an outer body experience while his body was in a comatose state, and met up with a reaper--in the disguise of a girl named Tessa who convinced him she was some chick who was having an outer body experience too. Before John Winchester died after making a risky deal with Azazel, he whispered something to Dean before telling Sam to go get him a cup of coffee. -Dean for a while hides this information that was told on something about Sam as the death of his father caused him to struggle. Eventually, Sam made Dean confess that their dad told him that Azazel planned to turn Sam evil. Also, if that ever happened, Dean was supposed to kill Sam. Sam is "special" to that demon head hauncho. -In the episode "The Usual Suspects", Dean was arrested for this supposed connection with another series of murders. It's found out that Dean's got quite a record that includes credit card fraud, breaking and entering, and grave desecration. It was actually one of the detectives who were committing the murders, showed by the ghost of a druggie who had unfinished business. The felon detective's partner eventually let Sam and Dean make a getaway out of that mess. -The battle with a second shape shifter took place at a bank in Milwaukee, Wisconsin, adding more to Dean's on file record. Guess what? The police were after Dean again, and yet he and Sam managed to slip past them the second time. -There was one episode in which Meg came back out of hell (she was put there by both Dean and Sam) and possessed Sam, turning him evil. Wearing Sam as her new meat suit, Meg terrorized Jo and with the help of Bobby Singer, Dean sent that demon bitch back to the hellfire again. -There was one episode in which Dean had been held captive by a djinn and experienced something of a second life. This life involved Mom not dying, Dean having a sexy girlfriend, Sam having his Jessica, and Dean living like an average Joe. Sam had rescued him from a fate of getting all his blood slowly sucked out of him by the djinn. -In "All Hell Breaks Loose, Part 1" Dean had to go look for his brother, with the help of Bobby Singer. Sam was captured by some demons and brought to a deserted town with the other special people like him. By the end of that episode, one of those said special ones stabbed Sam and died in Dean's arms. In between those two events, Elle's roadhouse had been burned to the ground. -In part 2 of "All Hell Breaks Loose," Dean was unable to handle it like any normal person would, and summoned a Crossroads demon to give Sam his life back. The price? That gave him only one year to live. Bobby Singer got upset of course once he found out, and later Elle appears and tells the guys what happened at her roadhouse; demons attacked, and she was the only survivor. By the end of Season 2, Azazel is shot and killed by the one gun that can kill ANYTHING, known as the Colt. Then Sam finds out through the guy who stabbed him that he had died. From this moment on, Sam vowed to get Dean out of that Crossroads deal no matter what. Main Plot Stuffs About Dean in SEASON THREE Some of the monsters/supernatural stuff Dean and Sam faced: the same trickster from Season 2, that vampire slayer from season 2 (only this time he's turned into what he kills), changelings, a hexing witch, a thieving woman of supernatural items named Bela, Lilith (new demon boss), and the demons of the seven deadly sins New Allies: Ruby, a rogue demon who wanted to help Sam with his problem in trying to get Dean out of that irrational plan he made with the Crossroads demon... There were these two other demon hunters who appeared in one episode too (until one of the deadly sins killed and taken over the body of one of them. And the woman of the couple is not seen again...not yet anyway.) -Seaon 3 began with "The Magnificent Seven", and Dean was starting to trying to make the best out of his final year; indulging in many pleasures and refusing to even think about saving himself as Sam was trying to find a loophole out of that deal he made. -Later on throughout this season, the Winchesters learn that all the demons in Hell were once human. Ruby told them so, for she still remembered what it was like as a human. -In "Dream a Little Dream of Me", Bobby fell into a coma, and Sam and Dean investigated the murder of a scientist. Dean had a dream in which he met his badder half, and that it is believed that John Winchester treated Sam as his favorite and Dean was only used as a tool. This dream in seeing his demonic version of himself changes Dean around to want to start believing he's not worthless. He started to want to fight his way out of the Crossroads deal he made. Damn Bela stole the Colt, so that left Dean and Sam not being able to fend off the hellhounds with it. -In the episode "Mystery Spot", (in which the trickster appears again, wee) Sam had been forced to relive the same day over and over. What happened was that Dean supposedly died in many ways (car accident, dog attack, electrocution, etc). The trickster was trying to teach Sam a lesson that no matter what, Dean was going to die one way or the other. -In "Jus In Bello", the FBI and Agent Henricksen captured Sam and Dean, thanks to a tip from Bela. While Sam and Dean were not having fun in jail, a host of demons came to kill them. Ruby came to save the day, but was furious to learn they have lost the Colt. She said that she knew of a spell that will destroy all the demons nearby, including herself, and that she is willing to die in order to help Sam. Dean of course refused to let the virgin die. His alternate plan to exorcise the demon worked, but one who escaped told Lilith (the new head hauncho demon) about what the Winchesters did. Lilith blew up the police station, killing everyone minus the Winchesters inside. -As Season 3 came to a close, Dean and Sam have both tried all they could to keep the hellhounds at bay, but Dean ended up in hell anyway. After Dean was killed, Lilith tried to get at Sam, but realized that her power had no effect on Sam. So, she fled. Main Plot Stuffs About Dean in SEASON FOUR (in which was still airing as I wrote all this up) Some of the monsters/supernatural stuff that Dean and Sam faced: Lilith, Alastair (Dean's torturer demon in Hell), the ghost that gave Dean ghost sickness, the ghost of a school bully Sam knew, more demons, an immortal who was a practitioner of black magic, a siren, and a wishing well that cursed the people in a town that made wishes from it New Allies: Castiel (an angel), another angel who was temporarily with them, I forget the name of the psychic woman who's helped the brothers for a little while, and Tessa the reaper (in which Dean first met in season 2) -Four months later, Dean is somehow taken out of Hell. ("Lazurus Rising") His savior was Castiel, who had earlier tried to communicate to Dean with his real voice (in which causes the radio to static and emits a high frequency that's very dangerous to human ears) in this episode. His true form can't be seen by humans either, as learned when the psychic had gone blind in trying to see him. -Oh, and Castiel tells Dean that Lilith plans to break 66 seals on Earth to bring Lucifer up to Earth's surface--meaning basically the end of the world and all mankind as we know it. -In following Castiel's instructions, Dean encounters Sam using his demonic powers and learned of Ruby's return. He certainly wasn't thrilled about any of that. -In "Heaven and Hell", after conflict between the two brothers on them hiding stuff from each other, Dean tells Sam what Hell was like for him. Time flows differently in Hell, so four months was about 40 years in Hell time for Dean. For a time he was trussed up and tortured by Alastair, and then eventually started to act like a demon in torturing souls himself. Dean admitted that he enjoyed doing it, after the past thirty years of pain and torture he's been through. -In the previous episode "Death Takes a Holiday," Dean met up with Tessa again, and he and Sam saved her from Alastair. Dean told her that there had been a hole ever since he was brought awake from that coma, and that hole was her. In metaphorical way, Dean relates to Tessa; other than the obvious on how they live is outside of the border of the normalcy of the average human being, they've seen all the shades of gray of the world on Earth's surface. They have similar beliefs as to how the world works, including that there are no such thing as miracles. History in Phase RPG Dean was brought into the Ring, leaving him feeling disoriented. At first, he thought he was having some strange dream, although he couldn't recall falling asleep prior to his arrival. Wandering his way into the bar room, that's where he first met Helena Campbell and Ashitaka. Helena he made harmless small talk with, both confused and wondering as to why they were here. Once Ashitaka made his way to the bar, it was clear that this young man was a foreigner, who's probably never ever been to the USA in his life. Dean found it amusing when Ashitaka was introduced to Coca-Cola, and bewildered when he never consumed a tomato. Shortly, the Ring's computer voiced in its vague way about there being a mission to be done. Together Ashitaka and Dean found the transporter room, and were transported to a small village. They had to participate in recording and mapping the area. At this time was when they first met Dick Grayson (AKA Nightwing) and "Jack" (who actually was The Joker). "Jack" didn't have his grease paint face on, so there was no way for Dean to tell--but he does have his suspicions about that guy. As for Nightwing, Dean acted like an ass toward him, mocking the blue spandex attire. Eventually this led to hassling each other. The GPS provided from the main computer proved to be user friendly enough, but its complexity had Dean look at the tutorial. Dick finding an abandoned German Shepard mix puppy was proving to be a distraction, but luckily Ashitaka was paying attention too. Both "Jack" AKA Joker and Dick moved on, but Dean and "Ash" (his nickname for Ashitaka) have stayed behind to finish the mission and get it over with. Dean's hoping the computer is nothing like how it goes in the Terminator films. Is this computer good or bad? Why put them through this stupid mapping mission at all? Upon returning to the Ring, Ashitaka separates from Dean after a serious talk about some of Dean's past. Usually he doesn't open up to strangers at all, but for some reason Dean felt that he could trust him. Dean's left off in a sour mood, but it gets worse on the separation. Dean started to worry and backtrack to go find Ash. He heard two voices coming from the transport room. This is where he first meets AU Hilde Schbeiker and AU Duo Maxwell. He was told of their current situation, and felt he couldn't just stand by and let a bunch of military yahoo's (OZ) get at Duo, for there was something about this young man that reminded Dean of when he was his age. He really had to convince them to let him come and help when his Desert Eagle Magnum wouldn't be enough. They transported to Hilde's abandoned office. Duo and Dean had split off to scout the perimeter. Dean on his own found OZ military propaganda and a strange insignia graffiti of a snake on a brick wall. As Duo came back from his sweep, Dean pointed out what he saw. ((This event is slowly progressing along, but in time they'll come to realize that demons are involved with the OZ military.)) After some nasty fight with some demons, he was banged up, cut, and his chest had a sore bruise on it. In coming back to the bar, he found Ashitaka had been safe with Dick this whole time while out to help those two teens back in their home world. What surprised him was that Ash got all worried like how Sam would worry if Dean got really hurt. It shouldn't have surprised him, maybe, but it did. Dick provided the whiskey and used some device from a doctor that was there, someplace in the space station anyway. Dean summarized what had happened to him, and he also spared some time to calmly tell Ash never to leave his side without him knowing it ever again. Pride and his sentimentality got in the way from letting Ash tag along while he was on his way to see Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy. Along the way, the computer errored and the main power had been shut off temporarily, something to do about security issues. This made him feel ticked off and on edge while trying to find his way to the sick bay WITHOUT any help from the mapping panels in the corridors. When the power came back on, he had wandered his way into the Courtyard and met Stephanie Brown, a female Robin in costume. Holy babe from a Marvel convention, Batman! That's what Dean had assumed at first, while he flirted with her a little bit. Luckily his wounds got her to pay attention faster than the words or one-liners that would roll off his tongue. Stephanie/Robin helped him find Dr. McCoy. The name itself, and seeing the doctor brought some odd funk to Dean, some dejavu kinda thing. ((This event is still in progress, but I'm sure that this memory block is killing him inside.)) ...Everything else from this point is still very much in progress. But here's a preview! Dean goes with Ashitaka, Dick/Nightwing, and AU Quatre Winner to Ash's hometown, Iron Town. In another event he'll be offing some T-Virus infected zombies, lickers, and whatever else may show up in the New York reconfiguration incident, when it first happens. And after all that is over, he reunites with Sammy! Songs of Inspiration When Writing Dean "Back in Black", by AC/DC "Stranglehold", by Ted Nugent "Working Man", by Rush "Hot Blooded", by Foreigner "Enter Sandman", by Metallica "New Beginning", by Trapt (a great emo song for him) ((more to come when I find more)) Testimonials In this section, here's what all the other characters have to say about Dean, after interacting with him. COMING SOON